


El amor de la guerra

by sophia_cossio



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_cossio/pseuds/sophia_cossio
Summary: Steve y Bucky están preparando todo para su gran boda. Una mañana le llega la misión al castaño de vigilar a Patroclo ¿Por qué?¿para qué?
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus of Opus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	El amor de la guerra

Bucky entró y se sentó delante de Steve con una cara seria.

— Hoy tienes una misión nueva: sacarle información a un hombre llamado Patroclo... —Steve se paró frente a Bucky con una mirada preocupada. — Yo no podré acompañarte, pasaré a comprar unas cosas para la boda en Alágora, te veré en la noche para tu reporte de misión.

Bucky se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo al rubio para salir de la oficina en silencio.

Cayó la noche, se sentía un frío cálido, un frío abrazador, era extraña la sensación. Los recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente, escuchaba los gritos en la celda de Hydra cuando había sido capturado. Llegó a su casa sollozando por los recuerdos. Se acostó sobre su cama y miró atento la superficie del techo, comenzó a imaginar su encuentro con Patroclo. ¿Por qué querían saber tanto sobre ese sujeto? se preguntaba repetidas veces en su mente.

El chico de ojos grises despertó y dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama antes de pararse y dirigirse al baño. Se desnudó y dejó caer el agua por su blanca y aterciopelada espalda mientras se mantenía en silencio pensando en Steve y la boda. Salió de la regadera y se puso lo primero que vio. Tomó su cabello y lo alzó en una coleta para salir de su casa y dirigirse al centro de Alágora.

Observó a un sujeto de cabello corto, piel morena y ojos dorados. Este estaba comprando unas cuantas frutas junto a un hombre alto, rubio, de cabello largo, fornido y con ojos claros. Ambos tenían el pecho descubierto, una falda de cuero y unas botas con tirantes. El par se veía feliz. No podía evitar pensar en su prometido.

Bucky anotó todo lo que hacía en una pequeña libreta. "Comprar fruta, hablar con un hombre rubio, besar al hombre, caminar hacia su hogar." Suspiró agotado y se encaminó a su casa por las calles iluminadas por la luna. Mientras caminaba se topó con un bar y entró sentándose al final de la barra. La puerta se abrió y entró el hombre de cabello castaño y se sentó junto a él. El hombre actuaba como si Bucky no estuviera ahí, hasta unos segundos después— ¿Por qué me has seguido todo el día? -—preguntó con una voz ronca viéndolo de reojo. Tomó su vaso y dio un sorbo relajado.

El hombre de ojos grises se sorprendió al escuchar su voz— No te he seguido, ni siquiera se quién eres —respondió seguro.

Patroclo lo miró con duda y permaneció callado. Hubo un silencio incómodo por un rato hasta que Patroclo lo rompió— Patroclo, mucho gusto. ¿Te preparas para la guerra?

Bucky pasó grueso— James Buchanan. No exactamente...

Continuaron hablando por horas hasta las 12am. Cada quién se fue a su casa al despedirse amistosos.

Patroclo y James comenzaron a pasar mucho tiempo juntos: reían, hacían teorías filosóficas y hasta llegaron a practicar los movimientos de combate para la guerra. Ambos castaños se habían tomado cariño, tanto que hasta Bucky se olvidó por completo de su misión.

Una tarde Patroclo y el de ojos grises fueron al patio para seguir sus prácticas para la guerra. El chico nunca notó que su prometido Steven estaba sentado observándolo desde las gradas.

La lucha comenzó, ambos forcejeaban concentrados hasta que un mal movimiento los tiró haciendo que Patroclo quedara sobre Bucky a una distancia bastante peligrosa, estaban a centímetros de que sus labios chocaran. Patroclo lo miró fijamente por unos segundos hasta que se decidió y le robó un beso. Sus labios cálidos estaban entrelazados con los del de ojos grises. Acercó su mano a su mejilla, haciendo un ligero roce.

Steve se paró furioso y se fue al trabajo sin decir más.

Bucky lo empujó a la mitad del beso— ¿Qué haces? Tengo esposo... o bueno... futuro esposo — dijo con una mirada penetrante, estaba ligeramente molesto.

Patroclo se apenó y se alejó— Lo... lo siento, fue un impulso.

Ambos se levantaron incómodos— Pues deberías controlarlos, no eres un niño chiquito —tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Cuando Bucky llegó se encontró con Steve que estaba lleno de furia. Intentó darle un beso pero el rubio se lo negó— ¡Él era tu maldita misión! — dijo decepcionado dando un golpe a la mesa, no podía creer que su propio prometido lo hubiera decepcionado de esa manera a unos días de la boda.

—¿De qué hablas? —estaba confundido.

— Lo besaste, yo estaba ahí.

Se quedó en silencio ante tal acusación que no podía negar que era falsa.

Steve se paró y salió a toda velocidad a casa de Patroclo y Aquiles. Al momento de llegar comenzó a golpear la puerta con furia, hasta que Aquiles le abrió. Le soltó un puñetazo al rubio sin pensarlo.

—¿Qué mierdas te pasa? —le dijo Aquiles furioso.

— Pasa que tu noviecito anda de arrastrado con mi prometido.

Patroclo salió al escuchar los gritos y Steve no se hizo de esperar para romperle la nariz con un puñetazo limpio.

Aquiles enfureció y comenzó una gran pelea entre los rubios. Ambos sacaron su espada y su escudo.

— Dile que deje de andar de zorra — Steve movió su cabeza en dirección a Patroclo que seguía en el suelo intentando parar la sangre que brotaba de su nariz.

Bucky llegó desesperado a casa del castaño. Encontró a la entrada a ambos rubios golpeándose. 

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

— Anda, Bucky. Dile cómo su novio te besó en los campos de entrenamiento.

Aquiles lanzó un ataque intentando cortar el abdomen del rubio. Una batalla épica que seguro terminaría en tragedia comenzó. Bucky y Steve intercambiaban golpes con Aquiles.

Bucky recordó que hace un tiempo había escuchado la leyenda de que Aquiles solo podía ser asesinado si le dabas en el talón. Eso le parecía lógico pues Steve ya lo había acuchillado varias veces y aún así seguía de pie luchando como si nada.

El hombre castaño sacó una flecha de un estuche que estaba en la entrada y se la encajó al rubio en el talón haciendo que este cayera muerto.

Patroclo se levantó y se fue contra Bucky arañándole la cara— Tú me buscaste. Maldigo el día en el que te conocí en el bar —gritó lleno de odio entre las lágrimas.

Bucky comenzó a patearlo hasta dejarlo inmóvil en el suelo— Jamás hubiera estado contigo —le escupió y cargó el escudo y la espada de su amado. Tomó el brazo de su prometido y lo pasó por su cuello ayudándolo a caminar.

Tiempo después se hicieron rumores en el pueblo sobre Steven Rogers y James Buchanan: Si alguna vez los intentabas separar, una gran maldición caería sobre ti. Desde entonces todos en el pueblo le tienen un gran respeto.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer :) espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Recuerden que me encuentro en Wattpad como sophia_cossio, ahí subo más contenido.


End file.
